


Breaking Glass

by SemperFluo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Altmode sex, Farting, Farting on someone, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pissing on someone, Scat, Shitting on someone, Wasteplay, Watersports, pissing, waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFluo/pseuds/SemperFluo
Summary: Bee takes things a little too far and breaks some glass.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Jazz (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Breaking Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndangeredMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/gifts).



Bee relaxed back onto Jazz's windshield, grinding his aft into the poor glass. Jazz groaned in response, rocking on his shocks as his charge rose. Bee had gotten Jazz to finally agree to one of his ideas for interfacing and he was so ready to make up for the lost time. Being so far away from Cybertron, and thus so far away from his friend with benefits, was hard. He didn't have anyone to get his charge out on Earth.

"I hope you're ready, I've been holding this in for a while now and I've been only intaking the nastiest energon, so this is sure to smell horrible." Bee's internals whined as if to assure Jazz of the truth behind his words.

Bee pressed his aft into Jazz's windshield, making the glass bend from the pressure. His faceplates scrunched up as he pushed, his puckered port squishing into the screen. A loud _bbbbrrrraaaapppp_ echoed out as a dark green-blue cloud engulfed Jazz.

"Oh Primus mech, that's _nasty_."

"Don't worry, there's more where that came from."

Bee gripped Jazz by his wheel wells and ground down harder into the glass. He squeezed his optics as a grin split across his faceplate and let out another loud _bbbbrrrrppppfffftttt_ . He let out a sigh afterwards, relaxing just a bit before a sinister idea popped into his processor. Bee snickered as he let his valve cover slide open with a _snick_.

"Uh, whatcha' doing there mech?"

"Oh, nothing, just a little _oil change_."

Bee let out a soft vent, bringing a servo up to his intake, as he started to void his liquid waste tank. Oh, it felt just as amazing as he'd hoped, the gentle vibrations from Jazz's engine travelling into his valve. He let out a little moan as he relieved himself, watching the green oil spread out on Jazz's hood and leak into the cracks. He stuffed his digits into his intake to try and quiet himself.

He couldn't help himself tho, it all felt too good. He locked his stabilizers in Jazz's wheel wells and moved his free servo to his valve. He felt the warm oil hit his digits and drip down them. He leaned back and stuffed two digits into his valve, moving them in and out, enjoying the soft tug on his nodes and the warm stream teasing his entrance.

Suddenly, Jazz revved his engine, sending a strong vibration through his frame and into Bees'. Bee yelped around the digits in his intake, cycling hard on the ones in his valve when he curled them against that lovely node cluster in shock. He arched his chassis and ground down on Jazz's hood, digits furiously thrusting in and out.

His overload rocked through him like an earthquake, ripping a brassy backfire out of him as well. He lay, venting hard, against Jazz's front, watching the last drips of oil and newer drops of lubricant run down his hood. He soon got up tho when he finally realised Jazz was talking to him.

"You done yet mech? I got places to be."

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere till I say so."

"What?! No, let me go, I am your superior officer, I have important things to attend!"

"Nope! You're stuck here till my tanks are empty, and judging from the charge I feel off your frame, you're loving this."

"I-! Come on mech, I really do have things I need to do. Let's finish this up another time."

"No way, I've prepped up way too much to let all this go to waste! We're finishing this today, and you're gonna take it like a good little mech!"

Bee quickly let out a nasty backfire, drowning out anything Jazz may have said in protest. He could feel the beginning of the massive load slowly working its way down, pushing more gas out of his port. He decided to let it build up a bit more before letting it go again. A great _ppppffffrrrrtttt_ followed by a strained creaking echoed out around them, the dark blue cloud making it harder to see.

He could hear Jazz try and vent out the rank gas, and decided not to let him get any such break. Bee gripped the sides of the windshield and pushed harder against the glass, he could feel the head of the load right at his tightly puckered port. He felt as it slowly irised open before swallowing the load once more. He waited as it did so a few more times before he invented and pushed hard.

The start of the waste mushed up against the glass and his aft, staining the windshield a deep blue. He exvented as he pushed even harder, feeling a solid, thick, part of the waste crown out of his port and press greatly against the glass. He ground down harder and a loud crack rang out, and he was suddenly folded in half as his aft was wedged into Jazz's cab through the front.

Bee scrambled to grab Jazz's bumper to avoid falling in further, stabilizers locking behind Jazz's wheels. The shock forced Bee to continue voiding heavily into Jazz's cabin. It hurt a bit, but oh, oh it was starting to feel good. Bee's spike housing was grinding against Jazz's dashboard and the rumble from his engine had Bee's spike pressurising quickly.

Bee laid his helm down on Jazz's hood, feeling the lumpy waste plop out of his port and thud on the floor of Jazz's cabin. He slowly started to rut against the others dashboard, smearing thin lines of transfluid. His venting increased as he started rutting faster, pressing his faceplate into Jazz's hood and letting drool trickle out.

A significantly larger chunk of waste got trapped by his twitching port, letting the flood behind it gain pressure. Bee grunted and pushed hard, feeling the log painfully stretch his port wide as it ever so slowly moved. He huffed and pushed again, jerking his hips as it popped out with a gush of almost liquid waste, splattering Jazz's seats with the dark blue mixture.

"Oh, oh slag~, I'm so close."

"Oh slag indeed mech! You're close to getting slagged!"

"A-ah, scra-ap, Ja-a-zz. Slag-g, _slag_ -, I'm- I'm gonna-, aah- aa-hh- _aahh_ -!"

Transfluid splattered the dashboard in spurts and waste sprayed Jazz's interior, coating everything in a light smear of blue. Bee thrashed against the dash as he overloaded, continuing to void as he reached his peak. A few last lumps of waste plopped out of his abused port and into the puddling mess below as his venting slowed. Optics flickering offline as recharge finally claimed him.

When he came online he was on the floor, bindings keeping him there. He looked around and spotted an angry Jazz staring down at him.

"H-hey Jazz, so uh, no hard feelings ay?" Bee tried to shrug but didn't get far.

Jazz's visor squinted at him before a smile broke out on his faceplates. "Yeah, no hard feeling mech."

"O-oh, good, so uhm, do ya mind letting me up?" Bee squirmed hopefully in his bindings.

Jazz looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't think I will mech. You caused me lotta trouble, I intend to return the favour."

"B-but I thought you said no hard feelings?"

"Yup, no hard feelings, _after_ you make it up to me."

"O-oh."


End file.
